


Convention Meet-Cute

by Karinna_Universe



Series: Tyvan Oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: Evan craned his necked to look up at the handsome man, the man smiled. “Oh my god, you’re an adorable idiot! My name’s Tyler and I don’t want to be too forward before our first date, but you,” Tyler placed his hand under Evan’s chin, “You owe me a blowjob, pretty boy.”Based off of this post(http://rirenandhomosexuality.tumblr.com/post/151308179413/imagine-your-otp-meeting-for-the-first-time).





	

“Evan, honestly, are you even enjoying yourself? You look bored as fuck!” Marcel bumped his best friend’s shoulder. They had been walking around some convention and while Marcel had been nerding out at most of the things they’ve seen and plenty of the cosplayers, Evan seemed happier to just hang out with his best bud and see all the cute people around him.

Especially some handsome man that towered over most of the people in the convention. He had seen this man almost at every booth he and Marcel stopped at. A tall, brunette, blue-eyed man that had facial hair that Evan wouldn’t mind getting beard burn from if he could kiss the lips of the man behind the beard.

And Evan really wanted to get to know this man. Or at least see him face to face because that guy had a shirt with writing on it that was sideways and Evan was a curious man.

“I am having fun! I’m having a great time and I love you, Marcel. But I just saw a really hot guy and-” Marcel cut him off.

“Hey, what does his shirt say?”

Evan glanced up and saw the man he’d been day-dreaming of all day. Seeing his chance, he turned his head sideways to read the print on the shirt.

Oh. Well, would you look at that!

Evan quickly turned his head back and caught the man’s gaze. The brunette checked Evan out from head to toe before smiling cheekily and winking at the blushing Canadian. Marcel started snickering after reading the shirt without turning his head.

Marcel clapped Evan on the back, “Well Evan, looks like you’ve got some dick sucking to do.” Evan’s cheeks turned red and he tried to go the opposite way from the taller man walking towards him. The tall man quickened his pace and suddenly Evan is engulfed in the smell of cologne.

The taller man gives Evan a bashful smile as if he didn’t think it through. Evan could see Marcel through the corner of his eye, Marcel didn’t know whether to get up in this fucker’s face if he tried anything with his best friend or let the stranger flirt with Evan. God knows how much Evan needed to get laid!

Evan craned his necked to look up at the handsome man, the man smiled. “Oh my god, you’re an adorable idiot! My name’s Tyler and I don’t want to be too forward before our first date, but you,” Tyler placed his hand under Evan’s chin, “You owe me a blowjob, pretty boy.”

Evan smirked, feeling a bit more confident, and pressed himself against Tyler’s front. “Oh yeah, and who says I’ll be doing the dick sucking?” He trailed his hands up and down Tyler’s arms, hoping he sounded as enticing as he wanted.

Tyler grinned at the shorter man, “Well who knows? I kind of want to take you on a date, though. Let’s exchange numbers and get together sometime.“

Marcel watched the exchange with a straight face and whenever this Tyler fellow looked back at him Marcel gave him a stern look. Fuck with my best friend and break his heart I fucking dare you.

However, as soon as Evan and Tyler went their separate ways and Evan went back to Marcel he fucking lost it.

“Damn Evan, look at you, boy! You’re so cute all the boys want that booty, and you got a tall dude to get your number.” Marcel threw his arm around Evan and they kept walking around the convention. This time, Evan paid more attention to his texts, after all, he still had to plan that date with Tyler.


End file.
